


Not in my town, you don't.

by RockNoir



Series: Doc Hudson's soft spot for dumb kids. [2]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Hudson never knows when to shut up, Sheriff is a bad cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNoir/pseuds/RockNoir
Summary: While speeding down an empty Route 66, Hudson is pulled over by a plucky young sheriff. It's obvious that this kid is new.





	Not in my town, you don't.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the companion piece to the short ficlt about sally arriving in town, this one is about how Doc met Sheriff

Hud has soft spot for stupid kids who have no idea what they're doing.   
  
The first one's a cop. Hudson’s high-tailing it down a seemingly empty Route 66 at 5 in the morning. He doesn't even see the cop until he's already sped past him and left him hundreds of feet behind in the dust. He can run, probably outrun the officer and lose him, but the desert is vast, and it’s still dark. The sun won't begin to rise for another hour. He doesn’t want to get lost and not be able to find his way back to the main road.

 

He pulls over anyways--he’s got nothing to better to do, it’s dark, and he's not really sure  _ where _ he is either. He waits for an entire minute before the flashing red light of the cop car appears.   
  
"Took you long enough," he says, snarky, to which the cop sends him a glare.   
  
"Are you aware you were speeding?" The cop asks, trying his hardest to sound intimidating. It’s not working, especially not since the kid looks winded yet surprised over the fact that he actually caught him. It takes everything Hudson’s got not to bust out laughing at the car in front of him. “ _ Do you know what happens to speeders _ ?"   
  
"They get speeding tickets," Hudson replies, tapping his tire on the dirt impatiently, "so hurry up and give me mine."   
  
"I can't do that just yet. I have to know,  _ why _ were you speeding? Got somewhere to be? Are you on the run? Should I lock you up and turn you in to whoever's after you?"    
  
"Hold on, are you...interrogating me?" Hud's not threatened at all. The guy's a total mess, seems like he’s got no idea how to do his own job, he’s certainly not doing it in the correct order. "I broke the speed limit, I didn't kill anyone."   
  
"You we're going over one-ten! In a fifty-five zone!”

 

“Aren’t you an observant cop.”

 

“I’m not a  _ cop _ .” The kid says boldly. “I’m a  _ sheriff _ .”

 

“And a bad one at that. You aren't supposed to interrogate people on the side of the road. Don’t I at least get a phone call?” It’s only a joke, he has no one to call anyways, and he’s not exactly being arrested. Not yet.

 

“You don’t deserve a phone call. You deserve to be arrested!" The  _ sheriff _ says, there’s a pout beneath his grille, his light is still on, flashing and shining right in to Hudson’s eyes.   
  
"Then you should be arresting me."   
  
That night, as the sheriff drives away from the impound, Hudson shouts, "Hey kid, you should really get better at your job!"   
  


So, what if he spends a night in a dusty impound lot? It’s not like he’s gonna spend a second night in this dusty town.

  
Besides, the look on the officer’s face every time he laughed at him for stumbling over his words or messing up, the absolute rookie, was worth it. It was worth it all.   


**Author's Note:**

> i considered titling this "when doc met sheriff" but then it would have made me want to write a whole parody of When Harry Met Sally, which would have been a terrible idea. A really terrible idea.


End file.
